Dulce venganza
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: -AU- Una fiesta descontrolada, un pelinegro con ganas de divertirse sexualmente y una pelirosa despampanante. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto?


**Aclaraciones: **Naruto No me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishamoto-sama. Pero Sasukito-kun y Itachi-kun son míos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Estás historias tan extravagantes y tan locas son exclusivamente mías. No dejo que nadie las cuelgue sin mi permiso.

**Notas:** Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:** Una fiesta descontrolada, un pelinegro con ganas de divertirse y una pelirosa despampanante. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? Entra y averígualo.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
****Doctor Cullen**

_**Dulce Venganza**_

**By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Uchiha Sasuke entró por la puerta principal haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él. Su traje de chaqueta negro le hacía verse como un ángel caído, su pelo negro estaba revuelto, su camisa y corbata estaban desarregladas viéndolo así como un rebelde y su belleza natural le hacía ver como el hombre más sexy que existía en la tierra. Para algo era un Uchiha. Después de un rato toda la fiesta volvió la pista de baile se lleno en un santiamén, las parejas bailaban pegados al ritmo de la música.

Rápidamente sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la barra para poder beber una cerveza. Se sentó y se quedo allí un largo rato mirando a las personas que bailaban y se divertían. Una chica moreno paso por su lado, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo, la siguió con su mirada penetrante. Ella se giró y le sonrió coquetamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Para empezar la noche no estaba nada mal...

- Se llama Yamanaka Ino – le susurró alguien en el oído lentamente – Es buena para una noche pero te aconsejo que no repitas con ella es demasiado aburrida, siempre hace lo mismo.

- Habó el rey de la cama – se burló girándose para su amigo – Gaara, sabes que sólo me gusta probar una vez el pastel para luego abandonarlo.

Gaara era un joven de cabello rojo, las chicas lo habían denominado como 'El tigre' todas las que habían tenido algo con él se habían quedado impresionadas por sus movimientos y por sensualidad.

Los dos rieron altivamente, chocaron las manos y sonrieron para volver a mirar la pista de baile.

Gaara señaló a una chica pelinegra con la jarra de cerveza que llevaba entre manos – Ella hubiera sido mía pero mira no lo quise así, es un poco bastante tímida y se hubiéramos llegado al acto sexual se hubiera desvanecido como una pluma – musitó.

- Pero aún así te hubiera gustado – sonrió a su amigo burlonamente.

- En ocasiones te odio ¿Lo sabes no? – preguntó tomando un trago de la bebida.

Los dos chicos comenzaron hablar animadamente, pero no del fútbol o de algo normal sino poniendo notas a las chicas que pasaban.

- A la morena, la de los conguitos un cinco y por pena – le puntuó Sasuke – Es demasiado masculina pero aun así el cuerpo que tiene ¡uff!

- Pues yo a esa de allí, la del pelo naranja que baila con el cara de pez le pondría un 10 – Gaara babeaba. Pero en ese momento una chica entró por la puerta – Retiro lo dicho esa se lleva la matricula de oro.

Una chica pelirosa acababa de entrar por la puerta, su vestido blanco estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, sus sandalias-botas también blancas le hacían verse como más madura. Su cabello rosa caía en forma de cascada por su espalda, todo el sector masculino se había girado al ver a esa diosa sus pasos eran cortos pero decididos mientras caminaba un olor a vainilla gobernó el lugar por unos instantes haciéndole recordar a Sasuke lo que había sucedido semanas anteriores.

Su nombre era: Haruno Sakura

Había estado con ella en una situación algo comprometida. ¿Causa? Habían quedado encerrados en el aula de castigados por culpa de la profesora Tsunade. Ellos siempre se habían llevado mal pero una cosa llegó a la otra y pues paso lo inevitable tuvieron sexo. Ella apoyada en el pecho desnudo de él mientras que los dos respiraban agitadamente. Al rato de hacerlo y de descansar, él se culpó mentalmente por lo ocurrido ella era la fea, rata de biblioteca mientras era el playboy, el rey. Se levantó para luego burlarse de ella como si hubiera sido un trapo sucio, se rió, se burló e insulto para luego marcharse con el ego más grande nunca visto.

Ella quedo petrificada, encerró los puños para luego prometerse mentalmente que se vengaría cuando tuviera la ocasión perfecta y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas el día había llegado y el plan que tenía en mente lo iba a cumplir le iba hacer que la deseara más que cualquier cosa. Esta vez ella no caería en sus redes, sería al revés, el caería en sus redes costará lo que costará.

Cuando al fin el Uchiha pudo volver a la realidad se encontró con una imagen que no le gustó mucho. La música volvía a sonar alegremente mientras que la Haruno bailaba pegada al cuerpo de un rubio. ¿Qué hacía mi Sakura con ese Uzumaki? Algo en él hirvió tenía ganas de ir a pegarle, tenía ganas de hacerle sufrir.

Pero ahora una cuestión lo estaba matando lentamente ¿Qué sería de él? Claramente podía conseguirse a otra pero... Ella era única, era salvaje y siempre tenía respuesta para toda pregunta y cuestión. La había tenido, la había hecho suya y ahora la había perdido. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro pero a la vez tan lejos. ¡No se dejaría ganar esta vez la Haruno había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra!

Un agridulce escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron negro contra verde. Ella sonrió malignamente, Sakura sabía que lo celos lo estaban consumiendo ¿Entonces porque no paraba ya? La pelirosa cogió la cara de su acompañante masculino y lo atrajo más a ella haciendo que sus labios se tocaran para comenzar con un dulce beso. El pelinegro observaba ¿Tan mala era? Y lo pero de todo ¿Aún no es mía?

'Te haré pagar todo esto Sakura, pero creo que para ti no será un castigo sino una noche de placer – sonrió lujuriosamente, bebió toda la cerveza de un tragó cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes mandar una mirada a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

Esa noche iba a estar entretenida, no hacía falta irla a buscar ella vendría a él.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

**¿Que les pareció? **

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer y escribir algún que otro comentario eso me alienta a mejorar y ha no rendirme.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**


End file.
